In recent years, a touch panel has been installed in electronic devices such as tablet-type laptop computers and portable information terminals for improving operability and usability. Position information within a plane display surface of a display panel is input via the touch panel with being touched by a finger or a touch pen. Accordingly, a user can directly operate the panel as if a user directly touches images displayed on the liquid crystal panel. An example of such a touch panel as described in following Patent Document 1 has been known.
Patent Document 1 describes a touch panel controller including a driving section for driving drive lines DL1 through DL4 on the basis of a code sequence so as to drive electrostatic capacitors C31 through C34 provided between the respective drive lines DL1 through DL4 and a sense line SL3 and electrostatic capacitors C41 through C44 provided between the respective drive lines DL1 through DL4 and a sense line SL4 so that a first linear sum of the respective electrostatic capacitors C31 through C34 is outputted and a second linear sum of the respective electrostatic capacitors C41 through C44 is outputted, a differential amplifier for amplifying a difference between the first linear sum and the second linear sum, and a saturation prevention control section for correcting a line dependency between the capacitance values of the electrostatic capacitors C31 through C34 and the second capacitance values of the electrostatic capacitors C41 through C44.